powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 41: Blaze, Burai!!
is the forty-first episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the second part of a three-part arc culminating with Burai's fate. Synopsis Bandora uses a fake Dragon Caesar to draw out Burai from the Lapseless Room, allowing her the means to destroy it even as Burai becomes worried about another who is about to die. Plot As Burai contemplates the sudden addition of a boy to the dream of his impending death, "Dragon Caesar" rampages through the city destroying it and the Zyuranger continue to yell at it to stop while fighting off Bandora's Golems. With the Golems defeated, Geki summons the Guardian Beasts and forms Daizyuzin to fight off Burai's Guardian Beast, only to be knocked back in the midst of hard combat. Goushi suggests they need to summon Burai to calm Dragon Caesar with Zyusouken, but Mei warns that if he is summoned, he won't be able to return to the Timeless Room, making Geki worry about what to do. As Geki calls out for him, Burai hears his calls and the screams of the rampaging Dragon Caesar. On the moon, Bandora expects that Burai will hear the calls and once he grabs the Zyusouken, she will be able to discover where the Timeless Room is. As Burai begins to leave the room with his weapon, a small wand marker placed on Bandora's map starts moving, landing on the location allowing for her to discover it. Meanwhile, Daizyuzin continues to fight Dragon Caesar as Dragonranger arrives to plead with it and try to calm it down, playing a soothing melody on the Zyusouken yet with the Guardian continuing to rampage and tripping Daizyuzin. Realizing it isn't working, Burai uses his summoning song making the actual Dragon Caesar rise and appear on the battlefield, surprising the Zyuranger in seeing the actual one as it slaps it's tail at the fake, revealing Dora Gansaku! Bandora laughs as she yells that the Zyuranger fell for her ploy easily before turning to Burai, stating that Dora Gansaku can turn into anything, showing it can by turning into Daizyuzin, then Gouryuzin. Bandora explains she had Dora Gansaku become Dragon Caesar to lure Burai out of the Timeless Room and find it's location before threatening to rip the room into pieces so he can't ever return to it. Dora Gansaku quickly vanishes as Geki tells Burai to return to the room, which he does by way of the Zyusouken. However as he does, Bandora appears in the room and starts destroying it with her magic, making the Zyu warrior attempt to attack her as she states he won't ever return to the room as she continues to defend herself. Bandora declares Burai will die in four hours before zapping him with her magic and the candle of his lifespan flies away, ultimately making Burai fly out of the room back to the Zyuranger in the real world, revealing to them that the witch destroyed the room and he can never return there, angering the Zyuranger as they find out his final fate. As he hears this, the dream of Burai's death and the mysterious boy returns; Burai asks the rickshaw driver who he is and he states he is waiting for the next rickshaw for the Land of the Dead as he starts coming to once again. As Geki asks what happened, Burai decides to search for the boy and tells the Zyuranger to not follow him. Desperate, Burai searches while contemplating why will that boy die before seeing several boys playing soccer, realizing it isn't them. He soon sees another boy on a swing, recognizing him as the boy from his dream; asking his name he finds out his name is Kouta Matsui while seeing he looks alright. Burai asks if he is alright; Kouta states he is and he's acting strange before he introduces himself as a Zyuranger, impressing the boy and asking if he controls Dragon Caesar and he's a huge fan and wants to see it. Summoning his Guardian Beast, Burai rides on top of it with Kouta as he asks Dragon Caesar to roar, disturbing the balance before asking it to wag it's tail which it does. Kouta asks Dragon Caesar to make a cool pose, making it confused as Burai wonders why an adorable child like him is going to die before hugging him, making Kouta confused. Burai tells Dragon Caesar to strike a pose which it ultimately does, continuing to impress the boy as the other Zyuranger watch the events from the shrine, confusing Dan why he's doing this. However at that moment, Barza yells he thinks he found a way to save Burai, showing them in a book about a life-restoring elixir in the sacred land, held in a pot by a wraith around a sacred pond; those who drink the elixir will reverse it's fate and be given life. As Mei asks if this will save Burai, Goushi decides to go for it with only three hours left and asks Barza where it is, discovering it is near the land of Gods and nothing else. Boi wonders where it is, but Geki reads that if you "pray from your heart and God will allow you to get closer to the pond". Hearing this prophecy, Barza begins to offer a great prayer to the Guardian Beasts to gain access to the sacred pond as Geki makes a prayer to save his brother. As the prayer is heard, the Guardian Beast statues zap the Dino Bucklers, making them disappear as the Zyuranger are surrounded by a flash of white light, sending Dan and Goushi to the Sacred Land, being chosen but without their Dino Bucklers; Goushi reasoning this is a challenge they must fight with their own hands until they find the pond. On the moon, Bandora states she knew that the team would head towards the Sacred Pond and that they already knew this would be their next step. Tottopatt reasons that if they get the elixir, Burai will be revived; but the witch states that there is a God in the pond that will force them to fight without their Dino Bucklers, thus it won't be that easy to get the elixir without their powers or Guardian Beasts, giving them a chance to destroy the Zyuranger. She then gives an order to Dora Gansaku to return to Earth as Gouryuzin and cause even more destruction in the midst of this trial the team is undergoing. Returning to Earth, the ground shakes as the fake Gouryuzin rises and starts going on another rampage against the buildings, causing people to flee for their lives. Geki, Boi and Mei discover the rampage, with Burai and Kouta soon following and explaining that they can't transform or summon their Guardian Beasts and they need Dragon Caesar, forcing Burai to summon and fight it with Dragon Caesar who soon fires its Dragon Harley at the fake Gouryuzin, changing it back to Dora Gansaku before becoming Daizyuzin. In this form, Dragon Caesar avoids it's attack as the populace quickly turn on the Zyuranger and throw rocks at them, Mei yelling at them to stop as Geki tries to explain it's a fake created by Bandora while withstanding the crowds. Daizyuzin continues to hold off Dragon Caesar before it throws it's drill tail into the evil clone, making the fake Daizyuzin fall and causing an earthquake that makes debris collapse right on top of Kouta! Burai yells out for the boy discovering him trapped in the rubble, forcing him to pull it out as the boy reaches out to him, making Burai try to get to him and desperately remove the rubble before Dragon Caesar appears before him, Dragonranger telling it to help lift the rubble to save the boy. The dragon Guardian lifts up the fallen debris as Burai reaches Kouta, who is unconscious as Burai realizes this is where he died to wait for his rickshaw to the land of the dead, yelling at him to stand firm! In the Sacred Land, Goushi and Dan continue to search for the elixir as the battle between the transformed Dora Gansaku and Dragon Caesar continues and the Zyuranger continue to be attacked by the maddened crowds, all while Burai only has 3 hours to live and is only concerned for Kouta's survival. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Errors *When Dragon Caesar manages to knock DoraGansaku down when disguised as Daizyuzin, the disguised DoraGansaku crashes into a building holding the God Horn despite the disguised DoraGansaku previously not having the God Horn in his hands when he was knocked down. Notes *The American DVD release by Shout! Factory misspells Daizyuzin's name as Dairyuzin when DoraGansaku demonstrates his disguising abilities to the Zyurangers. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Dragonzord Battles Megazord) (Dragonzord's eyes gaining pupils while under control of the Wizard of Deception). References Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura